Dater Hater (PG3D)
|image = Dater Hater.png|Appearance Dater hater icon.png|Kill icon |attribute = |Level required = Level 11 |theme = Valentine's Day Themed |grade = |released = 9.2.0 |number = 87 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Dater Hater (PGW). The Dater Hater is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 9.2.0 Valentine update and later added back in the 10.2.0 update. It is the first form of the Dater Hater. Appearance It has a red/yellow base, a red and white handle with a red heart in the middle, a yellow stock with what seems to be a red pressurised gas canister. It also has 4 yellow barrels which house a pink-tipped flechette each. It also includes a 10x scope. It also seems to be based on an arrow projectile weapon. When fired, a heart flashes in front of the barrel. Strategy Despite having a long-range scope, this is also very effective in close-medium ranges as well. It has high damage, medium fire rate, low capacity, and average mobility. Tips *Use this weapon while ambushing players, so that you can get some damage in before they react. *This weapon is also good for stealth due to it being silent. However, do not good too close to an opponent, thus they will be able to hear you. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Strafe around to waste the users ammo. They only have 4 shots before they have to reload. *Area damage and fast firing weapons can disorient and make quick work of the users. Recommended Maps *Pool Party *Village Equipment Setups Have a weapon that can be used in close range, in case of a close ranged engagement. History Trivia * This gun, along with Last Kiss, was implemented by the Pixel Gun Company to target daters, who often use the in-game chat for their purposes. This is frowned upon by many players. * This weapon resembles a flechette launcher (flechette is a French word that means a thrown or launched projectile). * It seems to be a modern interpretation of Cupid's love-inducing bow and arrows. * The weapon seems to bear a slight resemblance to the Hellsing from the Metro Series. * This gun's name in Spanish is "Lanzador de agujas", which means "Needle Launcher", which makes sense. * This gun is exactly like the Spear Gun from Blitz Brigade, except for the scope and the hearts. * On November 10, 2015, Pixel Gun 3D on Facebook announced that with enough Facebook likes, the weapon would be reimplemented into the game. ** The weapon returned to the game as of version 10.2.0 with its section and cost changed. * During its removal, it would appear as the Guerrilla Rifle when somebody killed another player. * Despite it being a sniper, it wasn't used in Sniper Forts before. But after 10.2.0 when it was re-implemented, it has been enabled in Sniper Forts. * In the 13,5,0 update, this weapon has been given an efficiency of 21 and a combat level of 10. * This weapon has a re-skinned counterpart the Vampire Hunter. Gallery Dater Hater pic.png Dater Hater.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Epic